


Cello

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cello, Classical Music, Hand Job, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Roderich is playing the cello rather than paying attention to Gilbert, so what will happen when he comes in to play? PruAus, Rated M.





	Cello

Although considering himself a master in music, he realized cello was a difficult talent to master both in posture and his composure. He had to sit on a chair with a back to support his back which was lately getting sore from his piano days. So focused on his playing, however, he had spent the majority of his days stuck here instead of Gilbert's side. So it never surprised him when he heard Gilbert's voice by the door.

"Roderich," Gilbert greeted politely.

"Gilbert," Roderich focused on the cello, ignoring his husband's stare.

Footsteps grew closer until Gilbert was behind Roderich's back. Roderich felt the hairs behind his neck stand, not because of fear but of a small flame of arousal. Nonetheless, he thought it was suspicious he stood so close behind him, as though he might take him by the back collar and take him on the ground.

Gilbert leaned his back so his face was near Roderich's neck, "So, did you lose your piano or did it land on someone's head?" Gilbert asked, his tone seemed curious. Roderich was almost incoherent because of his heart was racing quickly and audibly.

"I'm taking a break from piano for the cello." Roderich answered, feeling nervous when he felt Gilbert's hot breath over his warm skin. He knew Roderich hated such intense closure between them, but Gilbert couldn't help himself. Besides, Roderich always made such cute, embarrassed expressions.

"Great, something more dated than Mozart..." Gilbert sarcastically praised.

"If you're here to annoy me," Roderich snapped, "then please leave. I want to get through this piece, without distractions."

Gilbert's face moved away, "Distractions?" Gilbert repeated the word with a curious tone. Roderich felt the malicious smirk behind his back and his heart was racing faster than any pianist's practiced song. Why does he always have that affect on him?

"Gilbert, why are standing behind me so closely?" Roderich finally asked, slightly agitated of Gilbert now.

"I wanted to hear you play better," he answered. "I'm sitting, by the way." He added with a light chuckle.

"At this close proximity?" Roderich inquired suspiciously.

Gilbert shrugged and Roderich turned his eyes to the music sheets, reading them with focused intent.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Roderich cried, feeling ashamed of both his husband's inappropriate behavior and the illicit spark his body sensed, developing his body's heat and making his throat hard

"Just fixing your tie." Gilbert answered.

"That isn't necessary!"

"Well, then, you should fix yourself! Look at your clothes, all wrinkled and messy."

"I'll get to it later, just..." Gilbert ceased speaking when he kissed his husband's neck gently.

Gilbert wasn't resisting for Roderich who was shamefully enjoying the touches. Although he knew Gilbert's hands were roaming elsewhere, he paid no heed and wanted his husband's hands all around him. He felt Gilbert's hand slithered down to his thigh while the other undid the tie he said he was fixing. A few squeezes on his thigh made Roderich moan and tighten his cello between his legs.

"Gilbert..."

"Keep playing," Gilbert whispered, his hot breath tickled Roderich's ear and his body tingled for a split second.

"Gilbert, really..." Roderich's breath hitched upon the feeling of Gilbert's hands lowering themselves to the zip of his pants.

Roderich knew what was coming. His heart was beating harder like a drum, his ears heard every breath his husband released and Roderich's sense were becoming hyper-vigilant as the zipper from his pants were undone and a hand slowly slid itself in. But then, the hand stopped midway and nothing continued. Confused, Roderich glanced over his shoulder and saw Gilbert's cheeky smirk. What was this fool thinking up now?

"Keep playing, Roddy,"

"What? How can I play when you are..."

"Play me something, anything, just do it while I listen and pleasure you." Gilbert gave his earlobe a small but sharp bite and he lapped it with his tongue, soothing the sting while his fingers were circling the outline of Roderich's underwear, enticing his growing erection to stand. Roderich moaned, his eyes shut automatically.

Before Roderich begged, Gilbert resisted his ministrations and there was a pause in the air. Roderich knew if he opened his eyes, Gilbert's infuriating grin would be his first sight. Roderich turned his head, forced his right hand holding his bow tightly, and with his left hand holding down a string, his right hand moved back and forth on that one note.

Gilbert must have been pleased, because his hand rummaged through his underwear in quick succession and Roderich's penis, swelling yet half-erect, emerged out of the confinements of his silk boxers. With careful and talented finesse, Gilbert's hand gave the penis a few hard tugs when Roderich gasped in esctacy. Once his hand stopped, it took a minute until Roderich's hand made the cello play a dreadful tune, but somehow it was enough for Gilbert who returned to his engagement.

Gilbert and Roderich were continuing this sort of foreplay. Roderich tried making his cello play his music while Gilbert pleasured his husband's penis which was leaking precum from both the tension building within and the teasing Gilbert was doing onto him. It was pleasurable yet deceitful. It was fantastic yet absurd. It was...Roderich's mind was creeping into the depths of delight as his hand played the cello with such speed and intensity, just like how Gilbert's rough, calloused hand was on his penis.

Then, Roderich choked upon his gasp and coughed. Gilbert immediately stopped, frightened of Roderich's heaving breaths.

"Is it too much for you?" Gilbert suddenly asked.

"Fix it!" Roderich snapped over his shoulder. There was no way in hell Gilbert will stop, he cared not if Gilbert was on his back against the marble floor while Roderich takes in unprepared in he ass. Just because he thought he could get away with something unexpected against him, he had another thing coming when it came to being brutal.

Gilbert smirked, pleased of his husband's desperate plea. "You want me to finish?"

"I swear to-ah, yes, like that..." Gilbert's hand was now messaging his penis in small, tight swirls from tip to base and back up again. Roderich loved this feeling, especially while Gilbert's hips were making tiny thrusts behind him.

Gilbert's hand was at last giving speed for Roderich's desperate penis, he was gasping in long pants as Gilbert's teethed bit his earlobe. It was his kink, biting, but he refused to let anyone or even Gilbert know that. However, Gilbert already knew of his secret and with his free hand he pulled Roderich's tie off and after unbuttoning three buttons his teeth took a small piece of pale flesh and growled when his tongue swiped the tiny red bite mark he left.

Then, without warning, Roderich shrieked and his prick released all his pent up stress and semen. The white cum covered his cello's back, he knew he should be worried if semen might damage his instrument but he was too exhausted to care. Gilbert's tongue softly lapped on Roderich's earlobe and neck to soothe the stinging sensation he thought Roderich felt and something caught in his mind...

"Hmm..."

"What now?"

"I was wondering," he said thoughtfully, "can I get an encore?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Due to sudden changes on Fanfiction.net, I will be posting Mrated content here.) It sucks but I'm going to have to do that, and thanks to the reviewER who sent it. Now you have this and any future M stories I ever make so enjoy.


End file.
